I'm Done
by Chocolatechipcookies13
Summary: Set in COG. When Jace yells at Clary, she really does leave. She finds a new institute, a new family. What will happen when her old family shows up and wants to take her back? When something happens to Clary, can the two groups work together to save her? Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first MI fanfic and I just started CoG, so please don't hate on me! Disclaimer I don't own MI, Cassandra Clair does. This takes place in CoG, when Clary and Jace were fighting were fighting about how she came to Idris. I'm not sure how anything else ends up, this is as far as I got, in the book I mean.**

**Clary POV**

"Go home Clary," Jace said, his voice sounded deadly calm, like he was restraining from strangling me, "Go home."

I turned around and walked to the door, were Alec and Isabelle were standing looking at the floor guiltily. I glanced back at Jace, who was staring after me. His expression never changed from the deadly calm one he held earlier. With one last glance back, I walked out of the room and made my way out of the Penhallows house.

As soon as I was outside, I sprinted through the city until I was between the buildings Luke and I entered Alicante from. '_Goodbye Alicante,' _I thought. As I stepped through the wall between Idris and the outside,I felt my ears popping, a feeling I would most likely never get used to.

As I was walking away to the nearest forest, Jace's words echoed through my head.

"_You're a disaster for us Clary! You're a mundane, you'll always be one, you'll never be a Shadowhunter."_

"_The truth is I don't want you here because you're rash, thoughtless, and you'll mess everything up." _

'_Maybe he's right' _I thought to myself, _'everyone else seems to agree.' _

Walking up to the nearest tree, I began to draw the portal rune. _Good bye Idris…_

**Timeskip~~~ 2 minutes later in California~~~**

I landed with a thud in front of an Institute in who knows where. All I know is I'm _defiantly _not in New York. The weather was way to warm for me to be in New York, not to mention the major scenery change.

A girl popped out of the door, and looked at me like I had three heads. She was very pretty, she had light blond hair and hazel eyes, and was about 5'8.

"Uh… hi… I'm Clary Fray and I need a place to stay. Can I stay here?" I asked cautiously. You never know how people will act if you just randomly fall onto their front yard.

"Of course! I'm Angelica, welcome to the Los Angeles Institute."

**Two Years later **

I remember that day perfectly, and I haven't regretted my choice yet. The people at the Los Angeles Institute are my family.

First there's Angelica or Angel. She's the girl who opened the door and is now my Pārbati. Because of her innocent features, she's usually the bait. Her favorite weapons the bow and arrow. She's 18 like me. She's very sweet, funny, and smart, but if you get on her bad side… just don't go there

Then, there's Daniel. He's 18, 5'11, pretty well built, and has brown eyes and brown hair. He's very nice, idiotic, and a big push over, but an awesome Shadowhunter. He's the kind of guy only people like… _them _would dare to challenge. His favorite weapon is a sword.

Next there's Hailey. She has brown hair, hazel eyes, is 5'10, and is 17. She's beautiful, strong willed, sarcastic, smart, and pretty awesome. Hailey, Angel, and I are the three musketeers. We're basically inseparable, and work best as a team. Her favorite weapon is a whip, like someone I used to know.

Now, there's Cory. He has black hair and soft brown eyes, like the color of caramel, is 17, and 5'11. He is kind, funny, stupid, and protective. He and Daniel are best friends. They would die for anyone of us. His favorite weapon is a sword.

Finally, there's the twins, Chloe and Skylar. They are almost exactly alike, both having dirty blond hair with blond streaks and being the same height. Chloe is tougher, works harder, but can be a lot kinder, and has green eyes. Skylar is sweeter, but more dependent and need everything she wants, and has blue eyes. They are both 7.

I haven't changed much, I'm still short, but I've grown. I've gotten great training, and am an awesome Shadowhunter. My favorite weapons a dagger.

Anyways, they're my new family. Of course I miss everyone from New York, but I know how they feel about me and I don't need to be treated like that.

Back to the present. I'm in my room with Hailey and Angel, and we're doing each other's makeup when I hear Chloe shot "CCCCLLLAAARRRYYYYY, THERE'S SOME PEOPLE DOWN HERE WHO SAY THEY KNOW YOU! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

We glance at each other before I go sprinting down the stairs, Angel and Hailey following closely behind.

As soon as I get down stairs I see _them_. Them meaning Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Luke, Simon, and my mother.

"Oh shi'-"

"CLARY! There are small peoples ears in front of you! DO NOT SWEAR!" Angel shouted. Man, does that girl have lungs!

I gave her a glare. "I have a right to say what I want. It's a fr-"

"Clary, are these the people from your drawings? I think they're prettier in the pictures, even with the stab holes." Skylar said, earning me questioning looks from everyone in the room, including Daniel and Cory, who just walk in on our conversation. Well, now I sound like a lunatic. Thanks Sky.

"Uh… hehe… I may practice throwing my daggers at drawings… anyway, umm… Daniel, Cory, Angel, Hailey, Skylar, and Chloe, this is Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, Magnus, Jocelyn, and Luke. This is Chloe, Skylar, Cory, Daniel, Angelica, and Hailey." I said, trying to get the attention off of my target practice. Is it really that weird?

"You practice throwing daggers at us?" Simon asked, sounding hurt, causing a small amount of guilt to course through me for a split second. A teeny tiny split second, then it disappeared

"Umm… hehe… errr.."

"Yeah she does. Don't worry, she does it to everyone, even her boyfriend." Chloe said happily. I winced at the boyfriend part, knowing next time I see him, it would most likely end in a break-up concluded by me.

Now I was getting stares like I should get locked up in a mental institute, and I'm about to go smash my head in a door. This is why I love my family. Not.

"What? It helps me practice my aim!" I defended, "Anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

Jace looked at me, and took a deep breath. "Clary," he said, "We want you to come back to New York with us."

**First Chapter done! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! Thanks for the amazing reviews! I'd like to give a shout out to cammiemorris7! She gave me an awesome review and PM that made my day! Please go read her story! Disclaimer I do not own the TMI series, the wonderful Cassandra Clare does! Enjoy!**

**Clary POV**

"_Excuse me? _I don't think we heard you right. Clary's not going _anywhere._" Angel screeched, glairing daggers at them.

"We're her family, of course she'd come with us. Right Clary?" Jace said looking at me expectantly.

I scoffed. "Family, huh? If I'm correct _family _cares about one another. _Family _doesn't treat each other like their just dead weight. If I remember correctly, I was left in New York, then left with some random lady I don't even know, told I'm rash, thoughtless, I mess everything up, I'll never be a Shadowhunter, and that I don't care who I hurt. Need I go on? I could do this all day you know." I spat at them.

"Clary it was two years ago. You're over reacting." Luke sighed. Time to put on the guilt factor.

"_Overreacting!?_ Do you know how hurt I was? All that went through my head for months are the things you people said to me! I didn't come out of my room for weeks! Now you think you can just come waltzing back into my life to take me back? Well think again!" I shouted, fuming. They all visibly winced, causing guilt to form in the pit of my stomach. '_They left you. You don't need to feel bad.'_ I thought.

"Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind." Chloe said, coming up and grabbing my waist.

I smiled down at her, my anger almost disappearing. _Almost. _

"And that's why we need to get you off of the Disney movies." I said, with a laugh.

Looking back up, I turned my attention back to _them. _It's time for y-" I started to say, until my boyfriend Cameron stumbled through the door drunkenly.

Cameron's a werewolf. He's about 5'11 and very well built. He has tan skin, dark brown hair and dark brown hair. He was very sweet up until two weeks ago, when I found him cheating on me in 16's, a club for people 16 and up, hence the name 16's. The girl was a dumb blond vampire girl, who apparently 'could conquer his needs.

"Cllaryy, baby, I's ssorry." He slurred out, stumbling towards me, surprisingly making it so our noses were touching.

I pushed him away, and he fell on his butt. "Cam, if I won't talk to you when you're sober, I _most definitely_ will not talk to you when you're drunk."

"Coomee on Clare-bear, It wasss a masstakeee. Forgive me!" He whined, struggling to get himself up.

"Clary, who's this?" my mom asked cautiously, as if she was afraid of the answer. Honestly, I don't know how I'm going to answer it.

Taking a deep breath, I said. "Guys this is my newly ex-boyfriend, Camron."

"Exx? When are we exx?" Cam asked dumbly. I sighed and rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"As of now you idiot. We're over. I'm down putting up with your crap and the cheating was the last straw. Goodbye Camron." I stated, trying to keep the annoyance in my tone to cover the sadness.

"You little bitch! You are **not **breaking up with me! You'll regret this! I swear you'll regret this! " he screamed hobbling out of the door. Somewhere in his little speech he had gotten up, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy trying not to cry.

I was getting pitying looks from every girl in the room (including Magnus), were as the boys were glairing at Cam's retreating figure.

"Y… yo… you sho… should jus… just go." I choked out .

"Clary…"

"Please just_ go."_ I said, tears now streaming down my face. God, I'm making such a fool of myself.

"Only if you promise to meet us somewhere." Someone said. It was getting harder to focus on anything but the floor.

"Fi… finene. Pl… please go now." I stuttered. When I heard the door close, I ran upstairs to my room and finally let the sobs out, the pressure instantly floating off my chest.

**Done! Please Rate and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the awesome reviews! You guys are amazing! Because of all of all the love I got, I decided to update! Disclaimer: I don't own TMI Cassandra Clare does. Enjoy!**

**Clary POV**

Two whole days. Two whole days from when I broke up with Cam. Two whole days I've been locked up in my room listening to sad music, crying, and eating tons of ice cream.

I looked up from my tub of cookie dough ice cream when I heard a pounding on my door.

"Clary get your butt out of bed! You've been sulking for two whole days!" Angel shouted.

"Go away!" I shouted, taking another scoop of ice cream.

"Clary if you don't get your butt out of bed, I'll make an unlocking rune! And I have people that you wouldn't want to see you're depressed mode!" she threatened. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. I mean aren't we supposed to be _parabatai? _She should know me better by now.

I got up, standing on shaking legs and I made my way over to my dresser. Bracing myself, I began pushing the heavy object in front of the door. Happily, I made my way back to my comfy bed.

"That's it Clary!" I could hear drawing rapidly on the door. Well, this will be funny.

"Wha… why wont… _**CLARY!**_" I was laughing so hard, I didn't hear the door begin to open.

"So you used the old dresser in front of the door trick. That's not very nice Clary." An all too familiar voice spoke.

"_WHAT THE HECK! JACE! GET OUT!" _I screamed, scrambling out of my bed grabbing my daggers.

The laughter at the other end of my door was unbearable. "Oh shut up! It's not that funny!" I said squeezing out of my door.

I looked at Jace, Jocelyn, and Luke. "What are _they _doing here?" I asked, the annoyance clear in my voice.

"Clary," Jace spoke softly, "you said you'd talk to us. Please?"

"Not now, I'm too busy doing… _important_ stuff. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with some cookie dough ice cream, which by the way, is currently melting in my room. Bye!" I said making a b- line to my room. I felt someone grab my wrist, pulling me back towards them.

"No can do Clary. You said you would talk to us. We just need to explain!" Luke pleaded, desperation clear in his voice, making me feel slightly guilty. _Slightly_.

"What's there to talk about? I'm not coming back, so what's the point?" I asked, struggling to get loose from Jace's grip, which was very hard, if you were wondering.

"Look Clary, you can come willingly, or we can duck-tape you and through you in the trunk. I'm fine with either way. But, the point is you're coming with us." Jace growled.

"Fine! Just let me change first! I am not going anywhere with just a sports bra and short-shorts on!" I said, and he let me go.

I squeezed back into my room and walked into my closet, which consists of mostly black. I grabbed a black tank top with black sequences, skinny jeans, and black combat boots, and threw them on. I have to admit I looked pretty good.

Then, I grabbed a piece of notebook paper and scribbled down the following note:

_I jumped out the window! Haha! SUCKERS!_

_Love,_

_Clary_

And jumped out the window. Psshhh, I wish. That is the total opposite of what happened.

I squeezed back through the door, and walked up to the group of talking people. Their heads all whipped over to me. Jace, Jocelyn, and Luke's jaws dropped when they saw me.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

**Another chappie done! Please Rate and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hope you like the new chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, Cassandra Clare does! Enjoy!**

**Clary POV **

The ride to their hotel was _extremely _awkward. Jace was staring at me the whole time, Jocelyn and Luke kept trying to start a conversation, and I stared out the window.

Finally, Jace had enough. "Can't you just talk, or are you going to stare out the window like a three year old?" he shouted, exasperated. I glared at him, thinking of ways to murder someone with a bobby pin.

"Well I have a lot of places I'd rather be right now, so I'm going with the latter option." I snapped at him.

"We didn't force you to do anything! You could've stayed home!"

"Didn't force me, huh? Well, I think threating someone with duct-tape is forcing someone!"

"Really Clary? We wouldn't do that and you know it. You didn't really think we would, did you?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it past you…"

"We're here!" Luke said as Jocelyn sighed, relieved. I stepped out of the car and followed them in.

It seemed to take forever, but we finally made it to their room. When Luke opened the door, four heads snapped up to see us. Izzy shot out of her seat like it shocked her, and ran towards me, tackling to me to the ground.

"CLLAARRYY! Yay! You convinced her to come home! Now everything can go back to the way it was!" she squealIed, in a very un-Izzy like way. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going back to New York. The only reason I came here was because I got threatened with a car trunk and duct- tape. Now, can we please get on with this? I have better things to do than sit here and listen to lame excuses all day." I said, staring at them expectantly.

"You… threatened… duct- tape… what?" Simon stuttered, looking between Jace and I.

"Just tell her." Jace grumbled, stalking over to a couch and plopping down.

**Time skip... an hour later…**

I sat there for an hour listening to story's that I could honestly care less about. Finally, everyone shut up and looked at me. I thought through everyone's stories. Like how Luke went and got his pack to help Alicante win against Valentine, Jace telling me those thing because he didn't want the Clave to use my rune crating power for the wrong reasons, Jocelyn waking up knowing something was wrong with me, and how they've been looking for me forever, ect., ect. Honestly, I really started tuning them out after the first couple sentences.

"Okay, anything else before I go?" I asked, standing up. Jace slowly looked up at me, not meeting my gaze.

He took a shaky breath. "I'm not your brother." He said.

I stared at him open mouthed. "What? You're just telling me this now?!"

"I thought you didn't like me that way, so why should it matter?" he said, his signature smirk stretching across his face.

"It doesn't! I definitely don't like you like that!" I growled, glaring at him.

"Oh really?" he said, crossing the room towards me.

"So you don't feel anything when I do this?" he asked, his mouth connecting with mine.

My eyes automatically shut, and I could feel the fireworks exploding around us, bursts of color lighting up the sky. His hand grabbed the small of my back, pushing me closer to him. I melted into him, my body responding immediately, my hands reaching up to his head and tangling themselves into his hair. He smiled against my lips and pulled away slightly.

"So you don't feel anything, huh?" he asked cockily, that dumb smirk plastered on his lips.

"Shut up!" I snapped, annoyed with his cockiness.

"So will you come back?" He asked, any signs of his earlier expression gone, replaced with a serious mask.

"I'll think about it."

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for not updating! Life has been hard and my birthday was last weekend so I couldn't find any time to update. Do you guys want this to be a Clace story? Please let me know! Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, the wonderful Cassandra Clare does. Oh and please follow my Instagram! The user name is fandom_girl13c. Enjoy!**

**Clary POV**

I am mentally kicking myself while walking home. Did I seriously say I would think about it? _Why,_ I thought to myself, _did you do that? Your heart is just going to broke again. Are you __really that __naïve? _

Did I really fall for his charm again? _Stupid, stupid, STUPID! _I screamed at myself. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I never realized the Shadow World is real. If Luke, Jocelyn, and I would have gone to the farm house, if Valentine never would have found us. If I ever would have realized that nothing is ever as simple as it seems.

But I did, and now I have to suffer the consequences. Nothing will ever be simple again, and I can never just _forget_. The memories of _Renwick's _and Valentine's Ship will always be burned into my memories. The cruel words and hateful looks will always float behind my eyelids at night, and nothing will ever change that. No matter how many 'sorry's are said, or how many 'I forgive you's are tossed around, I will never be the same. Those horrific memories will always haunt me, and there's nothing anyone can do about it.

A blood curling scream broke me out of my petty thoughts. I turned on my heel and race into an alley to find where the scream came from.

I ran down rows upon rows of the same brick walls, until I came upon a girl standing there, her back facing me. She turned to me and smirked, and as I looked at her face, I realized her face was one I knew all too well.

"Oh my go-" My sentence was cut off by something hitting the back of my head _hard. _

My vision blurred, and slowly faded into black. I heard one last thing before I fell into complete darkness.

"I can't believe you fell for that.

**I hope you enoyed! Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing, and keep the reviews coming! They make my day! Even if you want to tell me how to fix something, please review! Sorry about the last cliff-hanger, NOT! Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare, so therefore, I do not own TMI. Enjoy!**

**Clary POV**

Someone was bouncing inside my scull, and it _hurts_. The throbbing kept on the familiar rhythm of _thump, thump-thump, thump _and so on.

I cracked my eyes open and looked to my left. All I saw was cement walls and floors. _A cell, _I thought, _great, just great._ Someone cleared their throat causing my eyes to travel to the right until they met the all too familiar smirking face with white-blond hair and charcoal black eyes.

"_Valentine." _I gasped, sitting up, only to cause an amazing amount dizziness to rush through me. I collapsed back down to the floor, squeezing my eyes shut. Valentine let out a cold, hard laugh striding towards me.

"Hello _daughter. _It's been too long, hasn't it?" He said as I stared at his feet. His hard, rough, and calloused hand came down and grabbed my face, forcing me to stare at his face.

"Look at me when I speak, got it?" He snapped at me, and as I nodded the smirk appeared back onto his face. "I'm certainly going to enjoy this. Angelica, darling, come greet our guest." He called out. Then, the memory came flooding back, that face, the blond curls, and the warm hazel eyes turned cold. _No, no, no, NO! This can't be happening! _

I guess my horror showed on my face, because Valentine grinned. The door opened and closed again revealing my _parabatai, _the girl who was like my sister, Angel.

"Angel how could you?" I choked out, as she starred at the floor.

"The reward was too great to resist. My family will be safe during the uprising for the price of you. It was a simple chose really." She said calmly. My horror turned to pity. Did she really think he could guarantee their safety? Could she really be that foolish, that naive?

Valentine looked from Angel, to me, and back again. A spark of realization must have sparked in him, because he got that '_I had a light bulb moment!'_ looks on. That must be a new feeling to him.

"Is she bothering you Clary, because I can take care of her? Just like this." He said, pulling out a dagger and throwing it at her, its tip going straight for her stomach. Before either one of us could react, the dagger had lodged itself into her stomach. Her mouth formed a small 'o' shape and she collapsed.

I've heard of people going insane over losing their _parabatai, _that the pain is unbearable. They were right. At first it seemed like a dull tingle, growing more and more painful the closer she got to death. I heard a high pitched scream that seemed so far away. _Wait, _I thought, _is that me? _The fire seemed to grow hotter and hotter until it was like a bomb on my _parabatai rune. _Then, the pain hit full force on my chest. It felt as if a part of me was being ripped away from my body. The screaming seemed to grow more and more until everything just stopped, and my world turned and inky black once again.

**Chapter 6 done! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short, but the more reviews I get the longer the chapters, okay? Bye! Oh and PLEASE FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM FANFIC PAGE! IM fandom_girl13c. Thanks! You people are amazing! Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Long weekend so hopefully I'll be able to update! Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, JP does.**

**Jace POV**

About five hours after Clary left, my cellphone rang. I didn't bother to look at the caller I.D, and just picked it up. The first thing I heard made my blood run cold. It was a scream, the kind of scream that makes your blood run cold, but this was worse. _Way _worse. Because I knew that voice like the back of my hand.

"_Clary."_ My voice came out in a hoarse whisper. I couldn't imagine what could make her scream like that, let alone who would want to make someone scream like that. Then, a voice came over the speaker that concluded all my thoughts.

"This is just the beginning, and you won't be able to stop it." Valentines voice crackled over the speaker, then the line went dead.

_This is just the beginning…_

"Guys, meet me in the living room, _now._"

**Clary POV two days later**

I ached all over, but the worst pain was in my _parabaiti _mark. Well, were it was anyway. Sore and dry, my throat was on fire. Every little movement caused pain. As the door creaked, my head snapped up, my eyes meeting coal black ones.

The boy resembled Valentine in many ways. He had the same stark-white hair, the same hard, cold, coal eyes, and the same smile that made me want to puke. Although they were similar, they were also very different. The boy had a different bone structure, and seemed more uncontrollable. He looked at me with a look that read _I-honestly-hate-you-so-I'm-going- to –enjoy- this._

"Well the sleeping has awoken. Nice to finally meet you Clarissa." The boy said stalking toward me, an unsettling smirk set on his face. I rolled my eyes at his stupid comment, still refusing to answer. His brow furrowed when I refused to talk, along with his lip pursing into a thin line.

"Not going to talk are we? Well, father did say that you were stubborn. It doesn't matter anyway, it'll just be more fun to watch you break in the end." As he said this, the smirk found its way back to his lips. Who would think like that? It's disgusting.

"Who the hell are you?" I spat at him, lacing as much venom into my hoarse voice as I could muster.

"Now, now Clarissa, is that anyway to treat your brother?" he asked, his annoying smirk growing bigger when my face paled.

"I know, it's shocking, isn't it? How could a little bitch like you be related to someone as great as me?" Still trying to process this information, I didn't hear the door creak open.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Valentines voice broke the tense atmosphere.

"Clarissa, I see you've met your brother, Jonathan, my best creation yet." Valentine said, smiling proudly at the boy in front of me. I stared at him shocked. Did he just say creation?

"Di-did you j-just say c-creation?" I managed to stutter out in my current state. Valentine stared at me like I was an idiot, and maybe I am, but who calls their child a creation? He sighed deeply before beginning.

"Yes Clarissa, I said creation. When your mother was pregnant with Jonathan, I slipped Greater Demon blood into her food and drinks every night until Jonathan was born. He is the most successful experiment of mine." Valentine and Jonathon both let out a chuckle when they saw the look of disgust that was most likely on my face.

"The world isn't all full of daisy's and rose's Clarissa, and it's best you learn that." Valentine said exiting the room, Jonathon following close behind.

**Done! Sorry that it's short, I promise I'll write more if I get at least 6 reviews! Please R&R!**

**~CCC13**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so happy! You people reviewed, and I think my crush likes me and the universe doesn't seem to haate me! This chapter will be extra-long just for you awesome reveiwers! Disclaimer: Unless Cassandra Clare is a teenage girl who is a major fangirl, I am not her, so I don't own TMI!**

**Jace POV **

Two days. Two whole days we've been looking for Clary. No trace. We've tried everything. We've had Magnus try to trace the call and trace her. We even talked to her new institute, and they said the little blond girl, Angel I think, went missing too. No one knows what to think, or what to think. Her scream keeps replaying in my head, along with those words. '_This is just the beginning_.' What the hell is that supposed to mean? The beginning of what? 

The door opened causing my head to snap up, revealing a very excited Isabelle.

"Why are you so happy Iz?" I snapped, not really wanting to hear about a new pair of shoes she bought today. Isabelle recoiled a little, looking slightly hurt for a moment before going back to her bubbly excitement.

"Jace, Magnus was able to trace something on your phone. We figured out something!" she squealed. This caught my attention. I looked her strait in the eye to make sure she wasn't lying.

"What?! Why didn't you just start with that?!" I asked, trying hard not to get my hopes up if it's a wrong lead. I couldn't help but get a little excited though. We might be closer to finding Clary. _My Clary._

"Say's the guy about ripped my head off before I could get a word in. If you would let me talk instead of assuming that I want to talk about clothes so I could actually tell you stuff sometimes!" she snaps at me. I roll my eyes.

"Izzy, you know I love you, but honestly 99.99% of the time you talk has to do with girly stuff, and I am a man. Men don't like to talk about what color purse looks better with the tiny dogs on the front of magazines, or what color nail polish matches your whip. Well, unless you're Magnus. Just tell me where Clary is!" I said, starting to get annoyed. I just want to know where Clary is. Apparently that is too much to ask for.

"We think she's in Bakersville, California."

**Clary POV**

It was about an hour later when Valentine came back into my room. He wore a triumphant look that made my blood run cold. What had him looking like that, I'm not really sure, but I don't think I want to know. Whatever it is, it can't be good.

"Clarissa dear, I think it's time for you to learn why I need you here. When your mother was pregnant with you, she seemed depressed. At the time, I had no knowledge of you, and decided to give her Angels blood too hopefully make her happier. This gave you your gift with runes, which I now need." He said this with such self-sureness it made me want to laugh. Did he really think I would help him? I honestly thought he was smarter than that.

"Do you really think I would help you? Well you're a lot dumber than I thought if you did. I would never betray my family like that." I spat at him. He looked as if he was expecting this, and a small smirk appeared on his face which really freaked me out.

"Well I think you would if the rest of your family ended up looking like this." He clapped his hands, and two demons brought in something and threw it across the room towards me. The thing made a _thump _noise and skidded across the floor towards me and stopped a few feet across from me.

What saw really scared me. There, right in front of me, lay the wolf form of Camron, limp and lifeless. His eyes were rolled back into his head and there was blood. Sickening, horrifying blood. Chunks of fur were missing, his neck twisted at an odd angle, and claw marks ripped his skin wide open.

A horrified scream found its way out of my, and I large lump built up in my throat, soon after releasing a giant sob. After the first sob was released, I just couldn't stop. The sight was horrifying, and I knew I would never be able to get that image out of my head.

"W-why w- would y-you d-do that?" I managed to stutter out between sobs. I looked at Valentine, who looked satisfied, happy even, with my reaction.

"You needed to be taught a lesson. If you don't use your gift for me, this is what will happen to everyone you care about." He said, that ugly smirk still plastered on his face. He bent down to my level and gripped my face in his hand roughly.

"If you don't listen to me, a lot worse will happen to you." As he spoke his hot breath hit my face, and I had to restrain from punching that smirk right off his ugly face. I spat in his face instead, and let me tell you it felt good. His hand came up and slapped me. _Hard_. My cheek stung and I lifted on chained hand up to touch it. Before I knew it I felt something sting against my back. I looked up at Valentine, who had stood up and now had a whip in his hand. The whip came back down, this time on my side, the sting much worse than the first one. He began to whip me, each one harder than the first. Soon, my shirt was ripped in a bunch of places, and my back and sides were bleeding.

"You better not do that again you little bitch. As for my offer, you have two days to decide. I hope you make the right choice." He walked out, leaving me bloody and broken on the floor.

**Tida! I hope this was longer than normal! R&R?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for all of the reviews and favorites and follows! You guys are really making my weekend! Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, Casandra Clare does!**

**Clary POV**

It's been a day since Valentine came and talked to me, and honestly I'm terrified. What am I supposed to do, just say no and wait to see if he kills them? Camron's battered body still lay in front of me, taunting me, showing me what will happen if I say no. But is betraying my friends and family any better? Images of Angel flashed in my head. She certainly didn't find it hard to do, but I'm not like that. Even if I didn't hate Valentine, I just couldn't drop the past and join someone else. Snapping out of my thoughts, I think of my stele, back at home on my dresser. I wish I would have brought it, and maybe I wouldn't still be chained to this wall if I had it.

The door creaks open, revealing Valentine looking business like, almost solemn, like someone he love died. But that's impossible because Valentine has no heart, no emotions. Just the thought of killing two people to get back at someone makes my stomach twist painfully.

"Have you decided yet Clarissa?" Valentine asks, a bored tone like he expects what the answer will be. Well, might as well try to annoy him there's nothing better to do in here anyway.

"Why, yes I have. It's pretty easy to decide between making my family hate me or them possibly dying. That's _totally _not something only a cold hearted asshat like you would do!" I exclaimed in a fake cherry voice, sarcasm dripping from my every word. He glared at me, whipping out his dagger. He put to my throat, pressing just hard enough to cause a trickle blood to trickle down my neck.

"Now Clarissa, you best behave. I have backup behind that door I would be happy to send in if you don't cooperate." He says, his cold black eyes gaining a dangerous gleam. I glower at him, knowing he's not bluffing.

"Try me." I realize how serious this could end up right as I say it, but I can't take it back. Terror sinks into the pit of my stomach, but I push it away.

He claps his hands twice and a lanky demon comes in. The thing has a set of teeth were its eyes should be, and its mouth has dripping tusks. Its tail move back and forth quickly, so it almost looks like it glittering.

"Have fun Clarissa!" Valentine calls, walking out, the door slamming shut behind him.

As the disgusting creator nears me, I begin to back up. Every step it takes causes me to scoot back a few inches until my back hits the wall. When the thing gets close enough to me, it reaches out a clawed hand and grabs my hair, yanking me up. As I cry out, it slams me against the wall. The hand that wasn't holding me up begins to claw away at my shirt, ripping it to shreds, also leaving shallow, but heavily bleeding gashes in its wake.

When it finishes with my shirt, its hand makes its way down to pants and what the demon wants to do to me is clear now. I begin to struggle, trying to get out of the things grip. To make me stop, the thing brings its clawed and up from my pants, slashing me across the stomach leaving a deep gash. As the claws hit my stomach, I manage to scream louder than I ever have before, hoping that someone heard me. As the things hand made its way back down to my pants, something broke through the door and hurled itself at the monster on top of me. As the monster was knocked off of me, I fell to the floor shutting my eyes. I could feel myself shaking, and the warm salty tears running off my face. Before I could stop it, a sob broke free from my throat, followed by many others.

I heard a soft whine from beside me, and something softly nudged my arm. I curled myself into a tight ball, trying to block out the outside world. There was another nudge on my arm, and this time I looked up, my eyes meeting Luke's wolf form. His eyes immediately softened when he saw my face, the concern and anger still visible. I heard footsteps, and I immediately felt myself tense up, my eyes training themselves on the door. After what seemed like eternity, I saw two figures enter the room, Jace and Simon.

The tension in my muscles began to ease out, and my vision began to blur. I could see Jace bend down next to me pull his stele out, but the world seemed to get darker and darker and eventually fade into complete darkness.

**Jace POV**

Magnus leads us to an old abandoned factory, the one that is supposedly holding Clary in it. Luke trots beside us in wolf form, his fur bristled. Simon held onto Izzy's hand making me gag, Magnus and Alec in the same position. Jocelyn was left at home because she hasn't fought in years and it made Luke nervous.

"Everyone ready?" I asked, getting nods and yes from everyone (a bark from Luke. I feel like I'm talking to an overgrown dog. It's just awkward.), we headed in.

A crowd of demons was waiting for us, Valentine in the front lines. I stiffened at the sight of him, even though I knew he would be here, it made me sick thinking about fighting him. Valentine pointed the mortal sword at us and the demons began to attack.

I sliced my way through demons, until I reached Valentine. I pointed my seraph blade at him, and he smirked.

"So nice to Jonathan. I heard you figured out that I'm not your father?" he said, swinging his sword toward me. We began fighting until he was backed up against the wall. The only thing that kept me from stopping was knowing that he hurt Clary. _My Clary. _My blade was on top of his heart when I heard a blood curling scream. Her scream. Valentine smirked, and I lost all emotion.

"Obviously." I plunged the blade into his heart, and began to search for Clary.


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy belated Halloween everyone! Here's the next update! Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, Cassandra Clare does. **

**Jace POV **

I ran through the hallway towards where I think I heard the scream. I came to a door that had been crashed through and came to an abrupt stop. Looking inside the wrecked doorway, I saw a very pale Clary and a tense Luke standing there. Once Clary saw it was me, her muscles relaxed slightly, which for some reason made me feel slightly better, knowing she still trusted me.

I bolted through the doorway, just in time to see Clary begin to slip down the wall, from her earlier sitting position. Before I could react, I felt my body kneel beside her, my eyes assessing her every injury. Her body was slightly tense, she had a lot of bruises and cuts, and her eyes were glazed over, looking as though she was off in her own little world again. I wish she was in her own little world, instead of in this torcher chamber.

"Clary, can you hear me? Give me a sign you can hear me. Please just show me you can hear me." I begged reaching for my stele. Her emerald eyes finally seemed to focus on me, sending a wave of relief through my body. Taking my eyes off her pale face, I moved to draw an _irizite _near her heart.

"Uh… Jace… That can't be good." The bloodsucker's voice broke through my concentration, my eyes snapping toward where he was standing. I honestly can't see what could be more important than Clary's life right now? Wait, how long has he even been here?

"What could you pos-" his voice cut me off quickly, before I even had a chance to say anything.

"Look. At. Clary." He managed to growl out, before leaving the room. The scent of blood must have made him uncomfortable. Not like I care anyway. My eyes traveled back to Clary's delicate figure, finally noticing what Simon was trying to tell me about. Clary's eyes had rolled back into her head, her completion going even paler, if that was possible. Cold and limp, I grabbed her hand and felt for a pulse. It was there. Weak and erratic, sure, but it was there none the less.

Working quickly, I drew the rune near her heart before I was pulled back into the battle. A few ravener demons made their way into the room, and Luke and I stood in front of Clary's tiny frame shielding her from any harm. I pulled out one of my daggers, nodding at Luke, then I charged into the little crowd of demons.

The particular demons didn't really put up a fight. I sliced through them quickly, not bothering to watch them turn into ichor and go back to their own dimension. Once I was finished, I whipped the ichor from my dagger onto my shirt, and kneeled beside Clary again, drinking in her ever feature from her usually bright orange curls to her tiny frame. In a way, she currently looked slightly like a porcelain doll, with her tiny frame and her currently very pale skin tone. In this state, she was certainly just as fragile.

As if I was trigger, her eyes fluttered open slowly, until she began to take in her surroundings. As soon as she noticed I was her, she almost immediately jumped away, shaking in what I assume is fear. She winced at the quick movement, her body still store with so many injuries.

"Shhhhh… Clary it's just me. Clary it's just me calm down." I said in a soft tone of voice, holding my hands up. Her emerald eyes landed on me, and she visibly relaxed. She scrambled forward, and just barley reached me with those chains on her arms. Blood was dripping from the marks that they made from digging in so deep. I scooted closer to her and gathered her into my arms, feeling her shake with sobs. My heart melted a little seeing her so scared, but it made me want to kill Valentine all over again for hurting her.

"You're all right. I've got you, you're all right."

**Clary POV**

As my eyes opened to the familiar surroundings of the cell I've been living in, I noticed something different. Someone was in here with me.

I scrambled backwards, wincing from the soreness. Suddenly, I noticed that the person had bright golden hair. Jace. He put his hands up quickly, as an offering of peace.

"Shhhh… Clary it's just me. Clary it's just me calm down." He said softly, holding his arms out to me. I scrambled toward him, sobbing as he gathered me up into his arms, whispering sweet nothings into my ear, and I felt safe for the first time in years.

**Hope you liked it and that you had a great Halloween. R&R?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! New chappie! Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, Cassandra Clare does.**

**Clary POV**

Our peace was soon interrupted by a low growl from Luke, making me jump. I have never heard Luke sound like that before, and the thought was kind of scary. Jace untangled himself from me and stood up, turning toward the door. I couldn't see what was going on with Jace in front of me, but I heard a voice that made my blood run cold.

"Now where do you think you're going with my baby sister?" Jonathan's voice was hard and cold, and made me freeze. His voice had a certain tone to it, one that told you not to mess with him. Jace's posture stiffened, and Luke backed up toward me. This almost gave me comfort, but there's two of them against a half greater demon. Not very good odds. Wow, I sound cherry! Not.

"We're taking her home. Now if you would go away we could get a lot more accomplished." Jace growled, making Jonathan chuckle. I saw Jace reaching for his seraph blade, when he was knocked to the floor, Jonathan on top of him. Jace grabbed his seraph blade, calling out its name.

"_Gabriel_!" the name seemed to echo off the walls as the blade began to glow. Jace swiped at Jonathan, only to have the sword knocked from his hands by Jonathan. Before Jonathan could do anything, Luke lunged, knocking Jonathan off of him. Once he was free, Jace ran to me, picking up his long forgotten stele, and began to draw an opening rune on the chains holding me. With a loud _clank _sound, the binds fell to the floor. Jace reached out his hand to me, helping me up.

I took it, shakily getting up. Before I even had a chance to get my balance, my knees buckled, sending me to the floor. My eyes automatically shut, expecting the impact that never came. Instead I felt myself being hoisted into the air. I opened eyes, glaring at a smirking Jace, who was currently carrying me bridle style.

"You know, you're lighter than I thought. You'd think since your shorter that you'd heavier or denser. Besides you eat like a pig. Where does all that food go?" Jace's smirk grew as my scowl deepened. I feel so loved.

"Always the sarcastic one aren't we? Just shut up and put me down would you?" He let out a small chuckle and shook his head.

"No can do. You can't even stand by yourself, alone walk. Besides, I'm sure you would rather stare at my beautiful face than walk." I rolled my eyes, and Luke appeared beside us. I wondered what happened to Jonathan, but I couldn't bear to look. Luke had a slight limp and had several gashes, but looked generally okay.

We, as in Luke and Jace, walked out of my tiny room (if you can call it a room) and began to make our way down the maze of hallways and staircases. When we arrived to one of the main rooms, what I saw shocked me. I saw Magnus, Simon, Izzy, and Alec fighting at least a hundred demons.

"Magnus," Jace shouted "we got her! Make the portal!" Izzy and Alec immediately moved to cover him, and he basically dropped everything and began to make the portal. Everyone began to move closer to Magnus, until the portal was finished.

"Everyone think of think of the L.A institute!" Magnus shouted, and one by one, everyone made their way into the portal until we were the only ones left. As soon as Jace made the move to jump, I was ripped away from him. I saw him disappear into the portal, and knew that I would have hell to pay for this.

"Where do you think you're going little sister?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the R&Rs. I was going to update this morning, but I was dragged Christmas shopping at 7:00 in the morning :P. Now here I am, 8 hours later updating. Whatever. Anyway, Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Interments, Cassandra Clare does. Enjoy!**

**Clary POV**

"Anywhere but here." I spat at him, glaring up at him, from my place on the ground. He glared at me, and his grip on my jaw tightened. His dark eyes flashed with anger, making them seem darker.

"Well, if you're going to act like that, you'll just have to be striated out. This way, baby sister." I was forcefully yanked up by my hair, and he grabbed me by my wrists, guiding me to the next punishment I had yet to endure.

**Jace POV**

I skidded though the portal, stumbling on the pavement in front of the institute. I can't believe I let that bastered take Clary again. My Clary. I ran a hand through my hair, tilting my head back to look at the sky.

"Dammit!" My voice seemed to roll over the hills and bounce back to me, mocking me.

Isabelle walked toward me cautiously, as if I was a wild animal and could attack at any moment. I probably looked like one. She reached her hand out and touched my arm, as if she was trying to comfort me. "Jace, what happened? Where's Clary?"

I sighed, my gold eyes meeting her concerned brown ones. "When we were about to go through the portal, he grabbed her out of my arms. I couldn't do anything, and that bastered took her. " I said gritted teeth. Her eyes softened slightly and she gave me a small hug.

"We'll get her back Jace. I know we will."

**Clary POV**

Jonathan pushed me into a large bedroom, and forced me onto the ground, my back facing him. He pulled out a golden whip, similar to the one Izzy has. He grinned menacingly, his charcoal eyes lighting up in a way I've never seen before.

"Father would have wanted me to do this. This is for him." And he brought the whip down.

**Sorry it's so short, I promise to make it longer next time. R&R?**


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys are amazing! Thank you for all of the wonderful support, and this chapter lives up to your expectations. Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, Cassandra Clare does. Sorry if the first parts a little gross, I didn't mean for it to turn out that way, it just did. Enjoy! **

**Clary POV**

The pain was unbelievable. The metal seemed to sink into my skin, leaving a sharp object in its place, and letting the warm blood ooze into already opened wounds, causing their pain to increase. Jonathan showed no mercy, striking me over and over, until my back seemed to only be a mixture of blood and flesh. Every time the whip cracked down, I had to bite my tongue to keep from crying out. He doesn't need that kind of satisfaction.

After what seemed like an eternity, the whipping slowed to a stop. I collapsed to the floor, my eyes squeezed, trying to suppress the pain. As soon as I hit the floor, a spasm of pain jolted through my back and I let out a small yelp. The picture of Jonathan's ugly, triumphant smirk danced behind my eyelids, making this ten times worse.

"I'll let you wallow in your pain for a while. I'll come and get you for dinner. Maybe." I heard the door open and close behind him, and I struggled to get up. After I managed to push myself up so I was leaning on my elbows, my eyes filtered in the room around me. It had a large queen sized bed, a small chest for clothes, a small nightstand with a few drawers, and a built in bathroom. That's excluding my rather large blood stain. Now, to find a way to escape.

**Jace POV**

We were sitting in the L.A institute, discussing what went down at the warehouse. They were looking at us critically, maybe in some cases glaring at us intensely. Luke is out of wolf form and is shirtless, if you were wondering. I have a creeping suspicion that Magnus is checking him out, and honestly, that's pretty creepy. Anyway, the one girl, Harper I think, looked furious.

"_YOU LET THEM GET HER AGAIN! HOW STUPID IS THAT, STORMING INTO A WEREHOUSE BARLY ARMED GAURDED BY A GUY THAT HAS MILLIONS OF DEMONS ON HIS SIDE WITH JUST THE SIX OF YOU! THAT IS JUST PLAIN RETARTED! AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES SHADOW HUNTERS!" _She screeched, her voice hitting a pitch I didn't even know was possible, and I live with Izzy. That has to be some sort of record or something. No one, and I mean _no one_, can get their voice that high. Not even Rat Boy, the vampire wonder.

Luke ran a hand over his face, looking more stressed than normal. "Look Hailey," he began, "This is hard for us too. We were hoping you would help us next time, so we have a better chance at getting Clary back." The girl -Hailey apparently- seemed to think this over, but before she had a chance to answer, there was a loud _thump_ noise on the front lawn.

**Clary POV**

I hoisted myself into a standing position, leaning on the bedpost to keep myself steady. I hobbled toward the dresser, hoping there would be something useful. Opening random drawers, I dug through the dresser as fast as I could.

"Tissues… Jewelry… underwear! By the Angel that's disgusting!" I mumbled under my breath. My vision began to get fuzzier, and it started getting harder to focus on what was in front of me. Finally I found something useful, my stele. I pulled it out from its drawer and began doing the only thing I could think of. Draw a rune.

Of course, a normal person would have drawn a _irizite, _but me being me and delusional from blood loss, I made a portal. Not my smartest move.

I thought of the front yard of the L.A institute, picturing every little detail clearly, and walked into the portal.

It hurt like crazy. The portal seemed to be taking more blood from my wounds, and shoving a needle in them. No I take that back, shoving _many _needles in them. By the time I got to the institute, my vision was basically gone. The last thing I remember is hearing a loud, painful, sickening _thump, _and then darkness.

**Chapter 13 done! How was it? **_**PLEASE READ THIS NEXT PART, IT'S URGENT FOR THE CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY!**_

**I need to know, do you guys want Clary to stay at the L.A institute, or go back to the N.Y institute? I've gotten mixed reviews, and I'll do whatever you guys want. Please P.M me or tell me in your review. Thanks! R&R?**


End file.
